Poison Darts
by Boo Radley 5000
Summary: Random Robin and Raven makeout scene. Vaguely obscene in a blatant way. Mind the rating, nothing explicit, but you get the idea.


**Warning**: This is different than what I normally write, this is not cute, fluffy, or full of dangerous plot. If you don't want it then close now. I warned you.

Okay guys, here's another oneshot that came out of nowhere. Now I've taken some liberties with this. In this oneshot Robin and Raven have been in a relationship for awhile. I don't get into that really. This is more of a touch/feel fic.

Also, with the character personalities, I used the darker personalities that they both have and that the show alluded to without ever actually showing, so I guess that technically this is OOC. But honestly I can see their relationship being something like this. Besides I needed an excuse to use the song. I've loved that song just forever.

I accept flaming, especially couple flaming, I love knowing how threatening I am to the closed minded dumb people. They only flame the couple because it threatens them. :shrug:

Muses to blame for this: Ethos, Pathos, Logos, a bit of Sakra, a lot of Jean Claude, Ivy, Claude, and Sinful.

**Warning**: Sexual themes.

**So people are asking for this to be more than a oneshot, but it's only got eighteen reviews. So...no.**

* * *

Song: Darts of Pleasure by Franz Ferdinand. If you don't have it, then get it immediately by whatever means necessary. It's a gorgeous song.

* * *

Title: 

Poison Darts

Quote:

"Why can't we be together in every sense?"

Forsaken, KoRn and Disturbed

* * *

_You are the latest contender_

Raven looked across the room dark roomand directly into Robin's smirking face. His eyebrows rose in a silent challenge, and though she couldn't see his eyes she knew exactly what they would look like at that moment.

She widened her eyes in an expression of mock innocence, and then allowed a small wicked smile twist her lips. Her darker demonic part came forward, a sensuous creature full of primal desire. Robin's smile grew wider as he saw the darkening of her eyes.

_You are the one to remember_

Raven crossed the room, bare feet silent on the thick rug, the air around them heating with her lips parted so he could see just a flash of teeth. She stood in front of him and resisted the desire to grab and consume him there. Robin's face darkened as he felt the pull of her body.

_You are the villain who sends her_

It was the brief stolen moments that they had shared for the past few months. The darkness they found in each other helped quench their needs, the pleasure that they shared satiated the intense urges.

Raven moved closer so that her body almost touched his, and raised a hand to his face. She drew her slender fingers down his cheek in a torturing feathery caress.

_A line of dark fantastic passion_

Robin resisted the shiver that passed through his body, along his spine. He moved his head so that his lips ran along her jawbone and then he breathed into her ear, "You'll have to do better than that."

_I know that you will surrender_

Raven let her hands trail to his shoulders before jerking her body fully against his, and raising her head so that their eyes locked as she moved her lips closer and closer to his. She stopped just short of his mouth, the warmth of his body mixing with hers. "I have near perfect control of mind, Robin," she whispered darkly, "I can last."

_I know that you will surrender_

He closed the gap between their mouths in a seething kiss before she could take a breath. Her heart sped as her fingers traced over his skin, each beat more forceful than the last. Robin could feel her body's response as she pressed further into him for support, but he refused to break the kiss. Finally Raven pulled away and drew in a sharp breath.

Robin smirked as he ran his warm hands down her bare arms. "I have perfect control of my body, Raven. I can last all night," he spoke against her forehead.

_And I want this fantastic passion_

Robin suddenly lifted her up so that they were eye level and she wrapped her legs tightly around his body. He turned them around so that her back was pressed securely against the wall, freeing his hands. He drew a path of lush kisses across her collarbone. Raven let her head fall back, fully exposing her slim neck to him.

He took advantage of that working a line up her neck as Raven captured a handful of his thick black hair in a small pale hand.

_We'll have fantastic passion_

Her hand gripped his hair tighter, pulling his lips away from her skin so that she look him in the eye. His mask was in the way. She growled and slumped forward against him, her head on his shoulder as her hands fell behind his head to grip the collar of his shirt.The bones of her shoulders and her breasts pressed against him as she flexed her arms, ripping the shirt in two.

Robin lifted his head and released his breath in a hiss. The feel of her body pressed so tightly against his, her feedings off his body, her cravings for him were pure torture. Raven bit him lightly on the shoulder, grazing her teeth against his smooth flesh. He was losing control.

He pushed her up farther against the wall, his hands on her waist for support, so that she had to bend slightly to reach him. Which was just where she wanted to be.

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_

Her slender pale fingers touched the edge of his mask before her lips took their place. Her right hand came up to brush his warm temple sliding along the hairline. Her left hand reached up to pull the edge of his mask so that her lips had more access to skin.

Unable to take it, Robin reached up and ripped his mask off flinging it to the floor. Raven pulled back for a moment to gaze at his face. His eyes were closed.

_Undress your eyes undress your eyes_

Raven renewed her efforts, her lips traveling for his brows to his dark eyelashes, one of her hands almost touching his lips.

_Words of love and words so leisured_

"Show them to me!" she hissed.

_Words are poisoned darts of pleasure_

He opened his eyes. Raven smiled as she stared into his long lashed eyes, stunning blue dark with passion and need. While one arm clung to his back for support her other hand directed his face to hers for a long heated kiss.

Robin put one hand under her thigh and one hand behind her back, and pulled her away from the wall. She tried to break the kiss to find out what he was doing, but he wouldn't let her. He carried her over to her round bed and laid her down before crawling over her, his eyes inches from hers.

"My turn."

_Die, and so you die._

Her body melted beneath him, as she submitted to every kiss and every caress. They were both breathing harshly, and Robin leaned in and devoured her mouth.

_You are the latest adventurer_

Raven's hands gripped his shoulders, nails tearing down his arms before grasping his wrists which were perched on either side of her. He stared down at her as a hunter who had captured his prey. He claimed her body with his eyes, as she claimed his with her hands.

_You're an emotion avenger _

Robin was almost undone by the rush of need that he felt race through their mental link. He would share her emotions with her, and since Robin had no emotional reaction outlet there was no longer any danger of explosions. Which was the only reason that the Tower hadn't shattered by this point.

The fact that it also doubled his pleasure was simply a bonus.

_You are the devil that sells her_

Raven could feel the natural darkness in her body racing through her veins, and she yanked Robin back down to her, her mouth on the pulse in his neck. She pressed her teeth against the flesh, a temptation of biting it. Robin gasped with pleasure, danger was his life.

He grasped the edges of of her shirt in his hands and tore it, a straight path down to her stomach.

_A line of dark fantastic passion_

He left her shirt on, but moved his head down to her stomach and nipped, kissed, and licked his way back up her neck, Raven arching under him. Her nails on his back broke the skin, and he jerked with a sudden pulse of pleasure and pain.

_I know that you will surrender_

He leaned into her and spoke harshly, "Let go of your control. Stop controlling it!"

_I know that you will surrender_

Raven didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Robin could see her struggling, he knew that her control couldn't last much longer, she was right at the edge. He put his mouth on her shoulder and bit.

_And I want this fantastic passion_

Raven slipped into it for a moment. Her eyes opened and flashed red before bleeding to the darkest shade of amethyst. Her eyes contained nothing, but lust and overwhelming desire. She flipped them over so she was straddling his hips and her hands rested on his chest their mouths fought a fierce battle for dominance.

_We'll have fantastic passion_

Suddenly Raven's eyes flickered and returned to their normal shade. Robin smirked his expression now a cocky arrogance and an even more intense hunger for the demon goddess, having had a taste of it.

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_

She was still on top of him, hands on his chest, head bowed down to his. She locked gazes with him.

_Undress your eyes undress your eyes_

Her hands panned out over the flesh of his naked torso, searching the slightly sweaty skin. Robin's hands rested on her hips, holding her to him. He watched her, waiting for her next move.

_Skin can feel my lips they tingle tense anticipation_

Raven lowered her face to taste the salty skin of his chest, quickly moving lower, her fingertips on his sides matching her mouth's descent. He was at the edge of control. His breath caught and his muscles tightened under her wandering mouth. He lost it.

_This one is an easy one, feel the word and melt upon it_

Robin grabbed her shoulders and threw her back on the bed. Raven propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, her eyes bleeding into dark pools of pure lust. He moved on top of her, pushing her down into the mattress, as she gripped his hair and yanked his head down.

_Words of love and words so leisured_

She grasped his back as his fingers tore away at her clothing. Fiery hot black power surrounded the lower half of his body and the sound of ripping cloth filled the room.

_Words are poisoned darts of pleasure_

Time seemed to still a moment. Raven and Robin stared each other directly in the eyes, Raven's eyes wide and innocent, and Robin's open and vulnerable.

Then time resumed.

_Die, and so you die._

* * *

I know I suck for stopping right there. But the song...basically...ended,and I was kinda hoping that you could simply imagine the part that comes next. 

Review please.


End file.
